Missing pieces
by iheartdropdead
Summary: Jess has lost everyone she loved wants to know who took it and why...  review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review so I can improve :)**

CHAPTER 1.

Ok so I guess I'm just a normal teenage girl. I go to the local school in Connecticut; Junior high. I'm an only child with a mom who wants me to be the prettiest girl in school. Basically she doesn't want me to grow up. I mean, come on! What 16 year old still has pink butterfly Barbie wallpaper? It's totally messed up. Thankfully, I have the greatest amount of friends and a super hot boyfriend, Ashley. He's quite tall, gorgeous blonde hair with sea blue eyes. He's totally to die for. My dad died when I was 5. His death was unknown. I've always wanted to investigate what actually happened. The cops are useless these days. It broke my mum's heart and she's never been the same since. I've learnt to deal with it and move on; I mean he wouldn't want me to be sad about it and let it ruin my whole life would he?

The next day I woke up ready for school. Brushed my teeth, sorted out my medium length chocolate brown hair and got dressed. I don't have time for breakfast so I just eat extra lunch. Just as I was putting on my shoes, the doorbell rang. I answered it and there he was. My super hot boyfriend. (I swear every time I see him I get goose bumps?) "Hey" I said blushing.

"Hey babe" he replied and moved closer and kissed me on my cheek. I could feel my cheek getting hotter and tingling. "Are you ready?" Ashley walks me to school every day. I love that about him. He is super protective. I can always trust him.

"Yeah I'm ready" I said stepping out of the house. "Cya later Mom!" I shouted.

Ashley and I walked hand in hand to school. Occasionally he'd untangle his hand from my hand and slip it into my back pocket. I loved it when he did that. "So what are you up to after school today?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really, the usual, being bored." I replied. It's true. I get up to nothing after school. I just sit around watching TV

"Well do you want to come round my place? My mom and dad are out so we have the place to ourselves" He said grinning. Another thing, yes I am a teenager but I'm not one of those teenagers that are obsessed with having you know... and Ashley knows that. However I must admit I adore spending time with him with no one else around.

"Sure, I'd love to" I said smiling back at him. I turned to face him and stared into his blue eyes. He was staring into mine as well.

"You know, I really do love you Jess" he said. I could see his face getting red. He looked so cute when he gets embarrassed. I smiled at him and hugged him. He smelt so nice. His hands were around my waist and then he kissed me smack bang on the lips. I mean yeah I've kissed before but this one felt different. It made my legs feel like jelly. When the kiss unfortunately had finished, I whispered into his ear "I love you too, but we're gonna be late for school." We carried on walking until we reached the school. Ashley was the quarterback in the football team and I loved watching him play. He always looked hot in the football uniform.

"I'll see you later" He said kissing me quickly and then headed off to his friends.

"BOO!" Isabelle shouted from behind my back. She made the hairs on my arms stand up.

"Jesus! You scared the crap outa me!" I said catching my breathe. Isabelle was my best friend. She has been my best friend since kindergarten.

"Well that was my intention" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever come on let's get to class we're going to be late" I said walking away.

"Jess wait up! I have important news" she shouted after me.

"What is so important?" I asked. Whenever Isabelle had important news it was always something that wasn't important like when she gets a new pair of jimmy choo's. I must say I wasn't into all that fashion updates and stuff. I just wear whatever I feel comfortable in.

"Right, you know number 24 from the football team?" she asked obviously wanting me to know who she was on about.

"No but carry on" I said trying to sound interested.

"His name is Jacob but yeah he asked me out!" she said jumping up and down happily. Isabelle could get any guy she wanted. She was really pretty. Her hair is long blonde and shiny there is not one day she comes to school with messed up hair. She is quite pale but it's the nice looking pale not like the overly pale that looks like you've got a piece of paper over your face. And she had really nice hazel eyes. I wish my eyes were hazel; my eyes are just really dark brown and most of the time you can't even see my pupil.

"Cool! So when are you meeting up with him?" I replied and this time I actually was interested.

"Tonight after school" she said clapping her hands.

"Oh right well text me how it goes because I'm going to Ashley's tonight" I said. I knew she wouldn't actually text me. She would call me because whenever something good happens and I ask her to text me, she just calls me anyway. "Come on let's get to class we're already 5 minutes late" I nagged.

Our first lesson was English. I loved English but it felt like it was over too soon. The rest of the day flew by and by the time it was 3:15, the bell rang and everyone rushed home. Ashley was waiting outside my class.

"Hello beautiful" He said grinning and taking my hand.

"Oh be quiet, you and I both know I'm not beautiful" I said, but it was flattering. Every girl deserves to be told she's beautiful.

"Oh yes you are, and don't let anyone tell you different" he said in a really weird tone of voice. He must be in a good mood.

"What's made you in such a good mood then?" I asked smiling into his eyes.

"I'm just happy I can actually be alone with you tonight. We're hardly ever alone" He replied still smiling at me.

"So am I. So what are we going to be getting up to tonight then?" I said hoping he'd get the idea that I was not ready for 'IT'.

"I haven't thought of that yet" he said. I actually didn't think of what we were going to do either. I guess we're just going to go with the flow.

We walked home; his arm was around my shoulder and we we're just talking. It was nice. We we're just talking about how our day was and just anything that popped up in our heads. As we arrived at his house we went straight up to his room and just lay on his bed. We were both lying on our backs until I turned to my side and put my arm on his chest. It's amazing how we can just talk about anything and not get bored. A few minutes later he turned onto his side as well and we just looked into each other's eyes for quite a long period of time. I wanted to know what he was thinking as he was looking at me. I bet he wanted to know what I was thinking but all I thought was how perfect he was. He wasn't like all the other boys. He was individual and I was lucky to have him. Then he leaned in and cuddled me. I loved being in his arms. He moved his head from my shoulder and kissed me once again. It wasn't like a messy saliva city kiss; it was soft and just perfect. I didn't want it to end but obviously it had to.

"I have to get going in a bit" I said cuddling him again. It was getting late. It was 6pm, Mom would be wondering where I was plus I had to be home for dinner.

"Okay I'll walk you home" He said returning the hug. I Sat up and got of the bed went downstairs and got my shoes on. He followed behind me and we both walked slowly taking our time. I liked being with him and he liked being with me so there was no need in rushing.

As I reached my door, I rung the doorbell but no one would answer. I kept on pressing it again and again.

"Mom isn't working today? Where is she?" I said to myself but to Ashley as well.

"Try the back door" He said. As we walled round, we found the back door flying open.

"What the heck? She never leaves the back door open" I said getting worried. "Mom?" I shouted.

"Mrs Comber?" Ashley shouted as well.

"Where is she?" I muttered and we both walked inside to see muddy footprints on the cream carpet. We rushed upstairs. "MOM?" I shouted. I was seriously getting worried. Ashley was holding my hand tighter than usual, he was blatantly worried too. Then as we walked into her bedroom, we found her lying on her bed when a knife plunged into her tiny little chest. Blood was all over the covers. I screamed. She was pale and her eyes were shut.

"Mom! Wake up! Ashley! Call 911!" I screamed with terror. Tears where running down my face. I pulled her into my lap and started rocking her, begging for her to wake up. My hands were covered in her blood. I didn't care. I couldn't lose her. But then I stopped, taking in the fact she wouldn't wake up and that this was the last time I'd ever get to hold her.

My mom had just been murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed by, I was all alone. The cops had found nothing. Isabelle had been wondering where I was and why I hadn't been going to school. Ashley has been with me the whole time. Nothing could express how alone I felt. I had no one. The only person in the world I cared about was my mom and now she's gone. Ashley is all I have left.

"It's gonna be okay you know" Ashley said quietly holding me in his arms. I didn't say anything. I just let the tears travel down my face. He looked at me and wiped them away and hugged me tighter. "We're going to find who did this" he said but louder this time. I didn't say anything again. I just wanted to sleep for a long time in his arms but I couldn't every time I shut my eyes I saw a picture of my mom lying on her bed. What I hated the most is that I should have been there.

"If I was there maybe it wouldn't have happened" I said weakly. Ashley shook me and said

"No. If you were there they could have killed you too! And that would have killed me Jess, I don't know what I'd do without you" He said starting to cry. "There was nothing you could have done about it so please the last thing I want is for you to blame yourself. You know your mom wouldn't want you to blame yourself" He said wiping away my tears yet again.

"I have no one Ashley, I'm 16 and I have no parents, no uncles and aunties and no cousins" I said crying even louder. He tried to sit me up.

"You'll always have me, I won't leave you" He said hugging me.

"Why is this happening, what sick person would do this? What have I done for this to happen?" I asked him begging for an answer.

"Nothing, You have done nothing. No one deserves this Jess but you need to be strong ok?" Ashley said reassuringly.

"What if they come back for me?" I said burying my face in my hands.

"They won't. That's why you're staying at my house tonight. My mom and dad know everything. They'll do anything for you Jess" Ashley said holding my face and kissing my forehead.

It was 10pm. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. I got my stuff together and went to Ashley's house. We rang the doorbell to see his mom crying and hugging me.

"Jessica darling, I'm so sorry for your loss" Ashley's mom said.

"Mom lay off, this is the last thing she needs" Ashley said holding my hand.

"Your right I'm sorry, do you know what? Whatever you want doesn't hesitate to ask, I'll get it for you ok my darling?" Ashley's mom said squeezing my arm.

"Thank you Mrs Doner" I said quietly. I forgot how hard it was to talk with a massive lump in your throat. Whenever I cry I struggle to talk, which makes me cry more. I hated it.

"Please just call me Kate darling" Kate said wiping away a tear from her face. I guess she was sad for me which I didn't mind. I understood.

Ashley and I made our way to his room.

"Sorry about that, she doesn't know when to stop talking" He said closing his door.

"It's okay, your mom is really nice anyway" I said trying to sound normal. "I need to sort myself out; I can't carry on like this." I said weeping.

"What do you mean?" He asked coming to sit next to me.

"I want to find out who killed her Ashley, my dad died with an unknown death and no one knew who or what it was which is really strange and now my mom has just been murdered, It doesn't make any sense" I replied. Everything was just so confusing.

"I know it doesn't. We can talk about this in the morning Jess, you need some sleep, You haven't slept for the past 2 days." Ashley said hugging me again.

"Fine yeah whatever, where am I sleeping?" I asked struggling to stand up.

"Well, I was thinking, as you feel alone I thought you wouldn't want to sleep alone."He said rubbing his neck.

"Oh right, so we're sharing a bed?" I asked almost starting to smile.

"Only if you want to" He said

"Yeah it's fine, but if you fidget I'm kicking you out" I said jokingly. When I was with Ashley I felt so much better and safer.

"Deal" He said coming over to where I was standing. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. My arms where around his neck and his hands where in the back pockets of my jeans. It was a rather long kiss I must say but I liked it. He made me feel so much better. After, we got into bed and just whispered about anything we wanted to. His arm was around me and my arm was on his chest. Then as we both stopped talking, we went to sleep.

I woke up to find myself in a grass field surrounded by blue sky. The sun was blazing down on me and I heard whispers as the tree's swayed side to side. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

"Jess?"

I recognised the voice so well, I looked around to find no one.

"Where are you?" I called out.

"Oh hunnie, not you too!" She cried.

Then I knew who it was.

"Mom? Is that you?" I asked starting to cry. Then I turned around to find her staring at me.

"Mom!" I shouted and ran to her. I was running and running but she was so far away.

"Mom! Come back! Stay there!" I screamed running out of breathe. She was running away from me.

I stopped running and just stood there. "Please come back mom" I whispered and shut my eyes. Then all I saw was darkness.

"Jess! Jess! Wake up!" I woke up to find Ashley shaking me. "You were shouting and crying" Ashley said pulling me into his arms.

"I just had a really bad dream that's all" I said wiping my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked looking very concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it" I replied. "What time is it?"

"It's 7am" He said getting up.

"Oh, well I'm going to get a drink of water. Be right back" I said getting up and going out of the door.

I went into the kitchen and got a cup of water and went back upstairs to find Ashley with duct tape around his mouth, hands and eyes. The palms of his hands looked like they were cut open and there was a piece of bloody paper in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3.**

"Ashley!" I screamed. I ran over to him and wiped the sweat off of his red face. I didn't know if he was dead or not. He wasn't moving. My eyes were blurry so I couldn't see if he was breathing or not. I panicked and I tore the duct tape off of his eyes and his mouth and struggled to untie his hands. I washed off the blood with the cup of water and held his hands to my chest. I just then realized I was crying.

"M..m..man i..in..b..la..ck..c..u...t ..m..y..-"

"Don't talk, just calm down ok? It's going to be just fine, I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you" I said looking around cautiously. But I had just lied to him; I didn't know if anyone was going to hurt him, I wasn't sure. I mean all I did was go downstairs and get some water and look at what's happened. I pulled Ashley onto my lap and just sat there, stroking the hair on his forehead whispering to him: everything is fine, no one is here.

Hours past and Ashley seemed to be recovering. "I think I'm ok now" He said taking a deep breath.

"You scared the shit out of me, I thought you were dead" I said crying again.

"You're not the only one. I don't know who the hell that was, but all I remember was making the bed and sitting down over at the desk. Then everything went black" He said with a few stutters.

Then the phone rang. We both went downstairs looking around every corner to see if anyone was there. Ashley answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning is that Mr Doner?" A ladies voice asked.

"No it's his son, who is it?" Ashley asked looking at me in a strange way.

"Oh, well this is the head mistress of Junior High. We are wondering why you are absent." She asked in an impatient tone.

"It's personal" Ashley said then hung up on her.

"What did you do that for?" I asked returning his strange look.

"Rumours start easily Jess" He said going to the kitchen for some lucky charms (cereal). I had a bowl too and we just sat there munching away.

"Where's your mom?" I asked munching on a mouth full of lucky charms.

"Work, she leaves at 5am and Dad goes to the gym at 6. So I'm home alone every morning" He replied.

"Oh I see, well I want to take my mind off things so I think I'm going to go to Isabelle's today, I need to explain everything to her" I said popping another spoonful into my mouth.

"Promise me you'll be careful" I said holding his little finger up at me. It's what we used to do when we were younger 'pinkie promise'.

"Pinkie promise" I shook his little finger with my little finger and started to laugh. He was giggling too. I then got my cell phone out and texted Isabelle: 'Hi, Can I come over to yours tonight?'

I felt a vibrate. Isabelle was the one to text back fast. She's the sort of person that has her cell next to her 24/7. I read the text it said: 'Omg! You're alive! Yeah sure U can. Why haven't U been at Skool?' I texted back saying: 'Long story I'll tell you tonight'.

"Jess, would you tell me about your dream last night? Or if you don't want to talk about it it's fine" Ashley asked with an innocent face.

I took a deep breath cringing at the fact of trying to remember it. Then slowly I closed my eyes and pictured everything again "I was in a field and I heard whispers and my mom was calling me. It seemed like heaven until I saw my mom and she was running away from me, I was running after her but she was so far away. It just didn't feel right. And she said something like 'not you too?' that's the bit that confuses me... and why was she running away. It makes no sense!"

"Hey, it's ok it was only a dream. What confuses me is that some creep got into my house and gagged me without me noticing and snuck out without you noticing. I think we should call the police you know. What if this has something to do with...you know... your mom being murdered?"

"No, no police. They are pretty much useless. I want to find out who did it myself. But first I want to get my act together and go back to school. I don't like feeling like an outsider. I mean obviously rumours have already started- 'Jess Comber the biggest bunker ever'" I rolled my eyes thinking about all the other rumours that may have been spreading.

"Even if there is any rumours Jess, You and I both know it's all bullshit. That's all that really matters. There's always going to be rumours going round but if you want to go back to school then I'll be there as well." I smiled at him and got up, going up the stairs to get ready for Isabelle's. Ashley following behind me. As we reached his room, i trod on something that felt damp and weird. I lifted up my foot and noticed a little ball of red paper. Although it wasn't red paper, it was bloody, Ashley's blood. It was the piece of paper he was holding. "Ashley, come here and look at this..."

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked staring at the crumbled piece of paper. He opened it up and in black, smudged ink it read: '_You don't deserve to have people that love you Jessica.'_


End file.
